We Belong
by VINAI
Summary: - Requested by a guest reviewer - After Mac is hurt on a mission, he's hospital bound. But a special surprise visit from his best doggie pal help's with the drama of that. *Set in 2k16 reboot!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) Enjoy! {Part Three of the 'Mikey Series.'}


_**A/N: One of my guest reviewers wanted a little H/C fic starring Mikey. Here ya go! Hope I did it some justice! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **We Belong**

"When can I leave?" Mac whined from his hospital bed, glaring at the IV stuck in his hand. "All I did was bruise some ribs."

Jack crossed his arms and sighed. "Mac. You did a little more than just bruise some ribs, buddy. Let me remind you that not only did you bruise your ribs, you also broke your wrist, got some pretty nasty cuts and suffered a serious - emphasis on _serious_ \- concussion. That's not to be taken lightly, my friend."

Mac pouted, looking very much like a small child. "So? I've been through worse, Jack. You know that. And besides," he pointed to the neatly placed butterfly bandages over Jack's brow. "You didn't exactly make it out unscathed either."

The Delta laughed. "A little low, but I'll take it."

"Hey guys!" Bozer and Riley greeted from the doorway. Riley went over and gave Mac a gentle hug.

"You ok? I saw you get knocked around pretty bad." She said while holding his hand. It was difficult for her to try and forget the awful sight of Mac getting caught in the aftershock of a bomb. Luckily, it wasn't mega huge by any standards, just big enough to cause some even damage to anyone caught within it's wake. Unfortunately for the young blonde agent, one of the man's goons grabbed a hold of Mac, putting him in a choke hold. By the time Jack noticed his charge wasn't with him, the mini bomb only had mere seconds left on the timer. The older agent had tried his best to get to Mac in time, but he wasn't quite fast enough.

"I'll be fine, Ri. Just a little banged up, is all." He smiled in an attempt to reassure his friend. She smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"Well," Jack said suddenly, getting up from his chair that was next to Mac's bed. "I'll be back in a few." He gave his kid a pointed look. "Don't cause trouble, little man. I mean it. No grand hospital escapes while I'm gone."

"Aw, do you have to go?" The pleading in Mac's eyes nearly made him rethink his decision of leaving, but he knew the kid would enjoy what he had planned in the long run.

"I do, bud." Jack gently squeezed Mac's hand. "Matty wanted some kind of a report or somethin'. I'll be back. I promise. In the meantime, you three can chit chat and keep each other some company." He smiled at the other two before he took his leave.

"I'll be back in a few." He repeated as he left, officially leaving the three young agents to their own devices.

"Well, who wants to watch me beat my high score on Temple Run?" Riley asked after a moment of silence. It wasn't long before they all got comfy on either side of Mac, cheers erupting from the once silent room.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

When Jack pulled up on Mac's driveway, he could already hear the deep menacing bark of the once sweet and calm pup he got for Mac. It only got louder as he approached the door and unlocked it. He hoped to God the kid didn't put that dog in attack training.

Although that wouldn't be an _entirely_ bad idea...

"Hey, Mikey! How are ya, bud?" Jack baby talked the noisy agouti husky once he slowly opened the door. After hearing the older man's voice, Mikey calmed down considerably and came running over. His tail wagging furiously enough to shake his whole hind end as he joyfully licked Jack's face. Mikey had gotten taller in the two weeks he's lived with Mac and he was finally starting to grow into those massive bear paws of his.

After the husky got the majority of his excitement out of his system, he whined and looked over the Delta's shoulder. Obviously searching for his boy and expecting him to walk up. Jack gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed his ear.

"Mac's not with me right now, bud. But he would love to see ya." Mikey stopped his whining and looked at Jack at the mention of his boy. The husky got excited all over again and started to jump up and run in circles around the older agent. Jack laughed and went to go grab his leash. Once he was hooked up, they got in the car and drove back over to the hospital. Jack singing along to the radio and laughing when Mikey started howling.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Back at the hospital, Bozer and Riley were talking quietly amongst each other while Mac slept soundly. They often silently swapped Riley's phone back and forth between them. A challenge in their eyes. At the sound of jingling dog tags and familiar stomping boots, they looked up and saw Mikey's head pop in, his blue eyes instantly landing on the still figure of Mac. Jack got dragged in a second later, carefully picking up the pup and letting him see his boy. The trio smiled when Mikey gave Mac gentle kisses and carefully laid down beside him.

Mac stirred and mumbled something as he came to, making Mikey whine and paw the blonde's hand that rested on his chest.

"Mikey!" Mac said, happily wrapping his arms around the growing pup's neck. The agouti husky whined in returned, nuzzling up to Mac's chest so his head came to rest under the blonde's chin. Jack felt his eyes dampen at the joyful reunion. Mac found his gaze, the earlier pouting and depression gone in his blue eyes.

"Thank you for bringing him, Jack." He reached out for Jack's hand and gave it a squeeze. His eyes saying all that needed to be said in that moment between the two partners. Jack smiled in return.

"Anytime, kiddo." He gave the warm hand another little squeeze before pulling out his phone and gesturing for the other two to come over. "Watch this vid I took on my way over here."

The team crowded around Mac's bed as they watched the video of Mikey howling out the window to Jack's singing. They all laughed together, Mikey joining in every time he heard himself, or Jack's recorded singing.


End file.
